Hetalia ireland oc shorts
by eoinio11
Summary: A couple of one chapter shorts involving my OC ireland
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Ireland oc short: A day out with North**

 **Here is info about my oc character**

Name: Erin O'reilly/ kirkland  
Age: she looks 18 but her real age is unknown  
Gender: female  
Eye colour: green  
Hair colour: ginger  
Skin tone: light  
Ireland also has the same eyebrows as england  
Personality: Ireland is usually very cheerful and good fun but has a very bad temper and gets angry very easily  
Clothing: when dressing casual Ireland usually wears a green long sleeved blouse and blue jeans but for important buisness she wears her green military uniform oh and also ireland always carrys a hurley stick for protection

Relations  
England: England and Ireland are friends but ireland is constantly arguing with England about stuff that has happened in the past. You still probably dont want to put them in the same room  
Wales: Ireland and wales get along. Ireland can sometimes be seen with wales singing  
Scotland: Ireland and Scotland get along really well. Out of all her brothers ireland prefers Scotland over the rest. They are good drinking buddies and they gang up on England  
N ireland: ireland and her geographically closest and youngest brother northern Ireland are constantly at each others throats. Always arguing over what is right and wrong and sometimes religion. Even though they argue alot they still watch out for each other  
America: Ireland and America get along well they have alot in common as most of America's population has ancestors from Ireland.  
Canada: Ireland and Canada also get along although like everyone else Ireland doesn't seem to notice Canada in meetings  
Germany: Ireland and Germany are long time friends and good drinking buddies aswell. In 1916 when ireland was plotting revolution Germany was bringing weapons over to Ireland...even though it was captured but hey it's the thought that counts  
Italy: Ireland and italy only met a few times and Ireland finds him slightly annoying but fun  
Russia: Ireland as everyone else finds russia intimidating also Russia tends to forget that Ireland is independent from Britain which makes Ireland angry.  
Sealand: Ireland always tends to forget sealand excists and ignores him

…

The time is 1965 and Ireland's Taoiseach Sean Lemass is meeting the prime minister of Northern Ireland Terence O'Neill and Lemass decided to bring Ireland along for the trip for as he puts it "it'll be good to see your brother after all this time". So they went up to Northern Ireland to meet them. While Lemass and O'Neill talk they told Ireland and Northern Ireland to spend some time together.

Northern Ireland had brown hair, green eyes, light skin and the kirkland eyebrows.

"So ye don't have Arthur watchin over ya?" Ireland asks

"I can govern myself" Northern Ireland responds

Ireland scoffs "wonder how long that will last" Ireland mutters

"What was that you said?" Northern Ireland asks

"oh nothing" Ireland says

Ireland tries to switch the subject

"soo hows my six counties doing?" Ireland asks

Northern Ireland just turns to her

"YOUR six counties?" He repeats quite annoyed

" ummm yea" Ireland responds

" they don't belong to you anymore" Northern Ireland says

" Well I wish they were" Ireland says

" Well you cant have them besides you have Cavan, Donegal and Monaghan" North points out

"Yea but that's not the full pack" Ireland says in retaliation

The two nations stare at each other

"Now I wont hesitate to hit a girl" North says

"But I'm your sister" Ireland says in a put on voice

Northern Ireland was getting angry

"Come on Ireland were leaving" Lemass said and Ireland left with Lemass

"Did you enjoy your time with your brother" Lemass asks

" Ah sure it was great fun" Ireland says happily

Meanwhile North is watching the car leave

"God I hate her sometimes" He mutters under his breath


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Ireland OC short: Ireland vs The axis powers**

Sometime in ww2 Italy, Germany and Japan sailed to Ireland

" I'm amazed we weren't spotted" Germany says

" Ve Germany why are we here?" Italy asks in his usual happy tone

" we are here to talk to Ireland" Germany replies " but be on your guard The allies might be here" Germany warns

A few hours later they were walking on a country lane with stone walls separating the roads from the fields

"Irelands landscape is really pretty" Japan says admired by the lush green fields

"Italy are you sure you got the right directions?" Germany asks

" Si I got them from Spain" Italy says proud of himself

Germany sighs "Lets just keep moving"

" Uhh Germany why is there strange markings in that field?" Italy asks

"What?" Germany asks confused and looks to where Italy pointing

In the field there was a two semi-circles and in between the semi-circles there was a a small square carved into the field

"Ahh so ye seen my summoning ritual" Said a voice behind them

They turn around to see Ireland standing on the stone wall

"Unfortunately the summoned people only last for a little while" Ireland explains

"Ireland we know your secretly sending info and men to the allies" Germany says

"And what are you gonna do about" Ireland says not denying sending info to the allies

"We are here to tell you to stay out of it" Germany replies

"Well considering you guys came onto my land and are demanding stuff I have no choice but to defend myself" Ireland says

" Ireland we just came to talk" Germany said

" We are beyond talking" Ireland says as he attacks Germany only for Germany to dodge.

Ireland attacks again trying to hit Germany with her Hurley stick only for Germany to grab the Hurley stick and kick Ireland into a field

" You guys are tough" Ireland says "but I have ways to deal with you guys" as Ireland goes over to her summoning ritual and summons Dublin

"Heads up" Dublin says as he wastes no time trying to attack Germany but is put down by Japan and then Dublin disappears.

Just then Japan got hit in the head with a sliothar as Kilkenny is summoned to the fight

"Bullseye" Kilkenny says proud of himself

Kilkenny tries to finish Japan but is punched by Germany and is sent flying. Japan tries to attack Ireland but Ireland keeps dodging, then japan is caught of guard as Ireland grabbed him and threw him to a recovered Kilkenny who knocked him out then Kilkenny disappears.

Ireland summoned Cork and Galway

Germany was caught off guard as the three attacked him although Germany did manage to beat Cork and Galway He was put on the ground by Ireland then she turned to Italy

"AHPLEASEDONTHURTMEIDONTWANTTODIEITWASNTMYIDEATOCOMEHEREPLEASE" Italy screamed tears falling down his face as he was waving his white flag

"Calm down I won't hurt ya I'm going give you a chance get your teammates and leave this Island now" Ireland says

Italy nods and grabs Germany and Japan and runs back to the boat they came in

" Those idiots have no chance winning the war" Ireland says to herself

….

 **I DON'T KNOW WHY I MADE THIS. THIS FIGHT WAS PICTURE BETTER IN MY HEAD**

 **Oh and a sliothar is a hard solid sphere slightly larger than a tennis ball, consisting of a cork core covered by two pieces of leather stitched together. Sometimes called a "dust" or "hurling ball", it resembles a baseball with more pronounced stitching. It is used in the Gaelic games of hurling, camogie, and rounders.**


End file.
